merry, merry christmas
by smiles and dreams
Summary: la navidad de los cullen 10 años despues de amanecer...


Merry, merry, merry Christmas

Casa cullen

10 años despues…

Alice, caminaba de esa manera tan peculiar, tan parecida a una bailarina, por la sala decorando todo a su paso, pequeños santas de ceramica, noches buenas de plastico y poniendo debajo del gran árbol navideño decenas de regalos.

-¿no crees que son demaciados?-le pregunto rosalie, mientras que con una mano cargaba uno de los sofás para acomodarlo mejor.

-no, y aun faltan, cuando estén todos se vera magnifico-exclamo alice dando pequeños aplausos. Tomo unas pequeñas botas de tela del suelo y las acomodo en la chimenea, en cada una de ella se podía ver el nombre, de cada integrante del clan cullen.

Rosalie bufo cuando alice acomodo la ultima bota con el nombre "Jacob". Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-rosalie, ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que Jacob es ahora parte de la familia?

-cuando no apeste-respondio la rubia.

Alice sonrio, y camino hacia la cocina, donde esme limpiaba la vajilla de cristal. Al verla se rio.

-mama, no me digas que este año haras cena navideña-le dijo burlándose, claro para que hacer cena navideña si nadie comia a excepción de Jacob.

-no, pero ¿no crees que se veria bien la vajilla en la mesa, como parte de la decoración? Alice cerró los ojos teniendo una vicion de esme acomodando todo y le gusto el resultado.

-si, me agrada.

…

-bebe ¿por favor?, anda dime-suplicaba emmett a rosalie para que le dijera cual era su regalo este año.

-no emmett-rosalie se hacia la enojada pero por dentro estaba de lo mas divertida viendo como emmett le rogaba.

-¿por que?-pregunto tal niño pequeño.

-ya no seria sorpresa-simplemente respondio la rubia, terminando de acomodar la sala-ven-le tendio su mano a emmett este imediatamente la tomo-vamos de caza-le sonrio pícaramente, y emmett de imediato comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

Ir a cazar no solo implicaba un par de osos, si no también algo de acción en medio del bosque.

…

-iguhh!-exclamo Edward al leer los pensamientos de emmett quien ya iva a 100 metros de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-bella acostada a su lado se acomodo en un codo para poder verlo.

-nada, solo no me acostumbro a los constantes pensamientos de emmett-le sonrio divertido, mientras veía con admiración los ahora amielados ojos de su amada. Ella rodo los ojos.

-no seas mojigato-le reprocho-tu estas excactamente igual-lo acuso, el solto una risita y si se puediera sonrojar probablemente lo aria.

-claro que no-respondio el asiéndose el ofendido.

-¿a no?-bella le pregunto, el negó sonriendo esto claramente se estaba haciendo una pelea, pero no como esas peleas solo de ellos, solo de broma. Que el recordara, en los ya 10 años que bella llevaba de vampiro solo habían discutido 1 vez en serio por que Edward era demasiado protector, aunque no durararon mas que unas cuantas horas enojados-entoses como crees que nacio tu hija ¿eh?-le pregunto retándolo.

-tu me sedujiste-la culpo y ella solto una sonora carcajada, se inco en la cama y lo fulmino con la mirada, se inclino y lo beso, ella cada dia agradecia la gran idea de su madre de casarse porque si no se huviera casado nada de esto estaría pasando, no hubiera encontrado al amor de su existencia y no tendría una hija extraordinaria.

-te amo-bella susurro perdiéndose en los ojos de Edward.

-y yo a ti-le dijo enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello de ella.

…

-¡vamos!-grito-¡quien atrape el ciervo gana!-grito de nuevo nessie al gran lobo rojizo que estaba junto a ella, este asintió y ambos comenzaron a correr.-no me dejes ganar-dijo en voz alta sabiendo que el la escucharía.

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que nessie diera un grito de jubilo y anunciara que había ganado, Jacob llego en segundo junto a ella, y le dio una sonrisa lobuna.

-¿quieres?-le pregunto ella, el negó, y ella comenzó a morder el cuello del animal ya muerto.

Minutos después y con su sed ya saciada, nessie se limpio los labios y se levanto del suelo.

Acaricio la cabeza de Jacob y comenzó a caminar, el gran lobo comenzó a apoyar su cabeza en la espalda de ella, nessie lo comprendio y se subio al lomo del gran lobo, como si fuera un caballo.

A 30 minutos de llegar ella toco la cabeza del lobo e imágenes comenzaron a pasar en la mente de Jacob.

Eran ellos caminando por el bosque sonriendo.

Jacob asintió y se agacho para que ella pudiera bajar de su espalda. Troto hacia detrás de un gran árbol, y se trasformo.

-¿mejor?-le pregunto a su adorada niña.

-mucho mejor-nessie corrió y se colgó de la espalda de Jacob, el sostuvo sus piernas para que no se fuera a caer.

-con cuidado-le recordó.

-jake, soy mitad vampiro, no soy tan frágil-le recordó ella con dulzura, aunque no lo admitiera le gustaba que el fuera protector con ella.

-y yo soy solo un humano, pesas demasiado, mi espalda-se quejo.

-mentiroso-ella rio y regcargo su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-pero asi me quieres-jake comento.

-te adoro-nessie le contesto, el la bajo de su espalda, y la recargo en un árbol, ella imediatamente rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, e acerco su cabeza a la de ella.

Besar a Jacob, era algo que sin dura nessie adoraba, sentía corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo asi como el calor abrazador que Jacob desprendia de todo su cuerpo.

Hace 3 años que reneesme había acabado de crecer y se había quedado con la apariencia de una chica de 17 o 18 años, su cuerpo era muy parecido al de bella, la piel color crema con un lijero brillo al sol, sus ojos grandes y chocolate iguales a los de bella cuando era humana, su cabello un poco mas arriba de la cintura en rulos y de color bronzineo como el de su padre.

Hace 1 año ella comenzó a sentir cosas diferentes por Jacob su amigo de toda la vida, su adorado lobo, el que siempre la protegia de todo.

Se asusto que era eso que ella sentía, cuando lo veía sentía una sensación rara en el estomago, y cuando lo tocaba: sus manos sudaban y le picaban, una platica con su tia alice la izo comprender que estaba enamorada de Jacob, y un nuevo miedo la invadio que tal que el no le correspondia.

Jacob hace ya 2 años que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, y el los conocía, los había sentido por bella, pero ahora eran 10 veces mas fuertes. Con nessie todo era demasiado fuerte.

Una tarde sentados debajo de un gran árbol, reneesme se animo a lo que alice le había aconsejado. Se acerco a Jacob y lo beso, el le correspondio gustoso, ¡por fin!, desde ese dia eran inseparables, casi todo lo hacían juntos, y si no se veian en mas de 2 dias ambos se sentían fatal.

-Te amo-jacob le susurro al oído antes de besarle la mejilla, y comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

-no quiero-nessie se quejo.

-tenemos que volver, le dije a Edward que a las 5 y son las 6 se va a enojar.

-¿desde cuando le tienes miedo a mi papa?-le pregunto nessie.

-desde que estamos juntos-jacob le dijo sonriendo.

…..

-hola cariño-carlisle cullen saludo a su esposa, mientras dejaba su maletín sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto esme despegando la vista de la pantalla de su laptop.

-bien, hoy ize 3 neurocirugias-dijo orgulloso-¿tu que haces?-pregunto.

-busco casas, mira esta esta en el sur de suiza, es grande, y en el pueblo llueve mucho-dijo sonriendo.

Pronto seria tiempo de mudarse de nuevo, 3 años después de que los vulturis los visitaran y después de convencer a Charlie de que lo vicitarian seguido se mudaron al sur de Alaska, donde llevaban 7 años, las personas comenzaban a ver que no cambiaban.

-¿suiza?-pregunto carlise-interesante-dijo pensativo.

Esme apago la computadora y se dirigio al baño, eran las 7 de la tarde y se tenia que arreglar, a las 8:30 habia citado a toda la familia, para festejar noche buena, y navidad.

Carlise se cambio su ropa de doctor por un traje algo informal, se paso los dedos por su cabello dejándolo peinado, se puso un poco de loción.

…

-amor ¿sabes donde esta mi vestido rojo?-alice le preguntaba a Jasper desde su enorme armario, Jasper solto una carcajada asomando la cabeza dentro de este.

-alice, tu nunca olvidarías algo y menos donde pusiste un vestido-le dijo rodando los ojos.

-lo se- esta le sonrio-solo era para que me pusieras atención.-le dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

-mi vida, tu siempre estas en mi mente, siempre te estoy poniendo atención.

Jasper camino hasta quedar junto a alice, y la rodeo con sus brazos ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-que te parece si nos perdemos por unos meses, solo tu y yo, por el mundo-le ofrecio Jasper, ella sonrio intensamente y asintió, nunca podría rechazar algo que le ofreciera su caballero sureño.

Jasper se inclino para besarla pero alice lo esquivo ágilmente.

-hey-se quejo.

-lo siento, queda 1 hora para que estemos en la sala y me tengo que arreglar.

-tu ya eres hermosa-opino el rubio.

-aun asi-alice tomo su vestido y se encerro en el baño, Jasper rendido se tendio sobre la cama, dispuesto a ver la tv un rato. Alice asomo su cabeza por la puerta del baño.

-¿no vienes?-le ofrecio, Jasper sonrio triunfante y antes de que alice respirara este ya la tenia recargada contra una de las paredes del baño.

-si que eres rápido-le susurro antes de besarlo.

…..

Nessie llego corriendo a casa, le dio un beso en la nariz a Jacob y subio a su habitación corriendo, se le había echo un poquito tarde, bella entro detrás de ella, ya con un vestido azul puesto y su cabello perfectamente arreglado maquillaje no necesitaba.

-llegas tarde-le comento.

-lo se, lo siento esque Jacob-le echo la culpa.

-ese novio tuyo no me gusta nada-bella se puso seria-estas todo el dia con el, también tienes familia-le reclamo. Reneesme estaba confundida.

-¿de que hablas?, mama tu adoras a jake-le recordó.

Bella rio-lo se, solo quería sonar como una madre normal-dijo.

-pero tu no eres una mama normal-reneesme estaba divertida.

-¿entonses que soy?-bella estaba curiosa. Nessie se sonrojo un poco.

-la mejor del mundo-le dijo.

Bella se conmovio y sabia que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

-oh nessie, como te amo-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-y yo a ti mama.

-anda, cámbiate-la animo bella antes de salir de su habitación.

…..

A las 8:35 bajo emmett, y la familia quedo completa, en la sala se podía ver a bella sentada en las piernas de Edward, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda cariñosamente, a emett sobre las piernas de rosalie con exprecion divertida.

Alice y Jasper estaban los dos en el sofá pequeño, abrazados, carlise por su parte estaba de pie detrás del sofá en donde esme estaba sentada, y le hacia masaje en los hombros y espalda.

Jake y nessie solo estaba sentados uno junto al otro el el sofá mediano, solo tomados de la mano, ante la antenta mirada de Edward.

-dejalos tranquilos-le susurro bella en el oído aunque todos la oyeron.

Edward estaba mas tenso de lo normal, y aunque tuviera a bella en brazos no se podía relajar, y como hacerlo si podía leer la mente de Jacob y lo que planeaba hacer.

…

Cerca de las 10 de la noche Jacob comenzó a decir que tenia hambre, por suerte esme lo conocía y ya le tenia preparadas 10 pizzas, que ante la antenta mirada de todos, se las acabo en menos de 15 minutos.

-vaya que comes-comento emmett.

-si bueno, me quedo un huequito-jacob rio. Y por incercia giro para ver a su niña, esta al senrtir su mirada, levanto la cabeza y le sonrio.

Jacob estaba nervioso, sentía que esa pequeña caja dentro de su pantalón de repente se hacia mas grande.

Decidio que era la hora, y aunque con miedo de la reacción de Edward y de rosalie suspiro profundamente y se puso de pie.

Edward se tenso más y bella lo noto.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto asustada a su esposo, imaginándose lo peor.

-ya lo veras-susurro tenso, siguiendo con la mirada a Jacob que se puso de pie frente a reneesme.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-le pregunto nessie, jake le sonrio.

-bueno yo…yo…solo…-tartamudeaba, volvió a respirar profundamente y se giro para ver a Edward.

-¿me dejas?-le pregunto.

-nadie mejor que tu-le dijo Edward sinceramente, Jacob se lo agradeció intensamente.

-bien, nessie, amor-la miro intensamente por unos segundos, ella al sentir su fuerte mirada comenzó a sentír esos ya conocidos retortijos en el estomago.

-¿si?-pregunto ella.

-te eh estado esperando por años, y ahora que te tengo conmigo no quiero dejarte ir, y aunque se que mis sentimiendo hacia ti nunca cambiaran, te lo quiero pedir ahora.

Nessie sonrio, alice tuvo una vicion y comenzó a sonreir intesamentemientras aplaudia, bella por su parte entendio que pasaba y se sintió feliz, rosalie veía la escena con los ojos como platos, emmett reia pícaramente y Carlisle y esme simplemente sonreían.

Jacob se inco frente a reneesme y saco una pequeña cajita.

-amor, mi niña ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-le pregunto al mismo tiempo que habría la caja, dejando ver un sencillo pero hermoso anillo.

Nessie se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida, "¿de verdad me lo esta pidiendo" pensó emocionada.

-¿y'-le pregunto Jacob nervioso al ver que nessie no contestaba y se comenzó a preocupar, tal vez era demasiado rápido.

-si-susurro reneesme-si-repitio-¡sii!-grito, saltando sobre jake y dándole un gran abrazo.

La familia comenzó a aplaudir, hasta rosalie, que en el fondo le caia bien jake, aunque nunca en su eternidad lo iva a admitir.

Nessie se bajo de jake y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa, y se alejaron lo suficiente para que Edward ya no les pudiera leer la mente.

….

Como todos los años los cullen se sentaron junto al árbol de navidad, a contar y platicar de experiencias que les pasaron en el año.

Y justo a las 12 de la noche, se daban los obsequios.

Poco antes de media noche jake y reneesme volvieron ambos con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

-ya estamos todos-dijo alice emocionada-¡regalos! ¡regalos!-comenzo a decir.

-cada año es lo mismo-dijo rosalie, alice le saco la lengua y se levanto, para comenzar a repartir los obsequios.

-señor cullen, mas le vale no haverme comprado nada costoso-le sususrro bella a Edward en el oído, este rodo los ojos, nunca cambiaria.

-ya va siendo hora de que te acostumbres-le respondio besándole la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento el reloj marco las 12:00 am del 25 de diciembre. Alice tomo el primer obsequio y se lo dio a esme.

Eran las escrituras de isla esme 2 solo que esta se encontraba cerca de Miami.

-carlise-dijo sorprendida-gracias-le dio un fuerte abrazo y un "te amo" al oído.

Alice tomo el segundo obsequio y se lo dio a emmett, este al abrir la caja comenzó a saltar era una nueva versión del guitar hero.

-gracias bebe-le sonrio a rosalie-tendras tu recompensa-le sonrio pícaramente.

…

Alice había recibido varios bolsos y una sorpresa por parte de Jasper.

Emmett y rosalie videojuegos y un nuevo auto respectivamente.

Bella solo recibió un álbum fotográfico con todas las fotos de reneesme desde que nacio hasta una semana antes de navidad, bella lo recibió gustosa y cuando se tranquilizo creyendo que Edward no había exajerado regalándole cosas caras como joyas, el le dio una pequeña cajita. Que contenia un juego de collar y aretes, pero con el mismo diseño que su anillo de compromiso.

Esme estaba muy contenta con su isla, ya había comenzado a planear la construcción de la casa que pondría ahí, y Carlisle ver a esme tan contenta era su mayor regalo.

Nessie y jake estaban perdidos en su propia burbuja personal el le había regalado un lobo como aquel que le dio a bella hace tantos años, pero mas grande y con mas detalles, ella por su parte le dio un pequeño libro escrito por ella en el que narraba su historia.

…

Cerca de las 3 de la mañana reneesme se quedo dormida sobre el sofá, Edward la cargo y la llevo a su habitación, Jacob también se veía cansado asi que muy a su pesar también se fue a dormir a su casa, su casa era pequeña pero comoda a escasos 5 minutos de la casa cullen.

La familia siguió platicando y haciendo bromas hasta las 5 de la mañana cuando de 2 en 2 se fueron desapareciendo por la casa y por el bosque.

….

A las 11 de la mañana de navidad reneesme se despertó con nuevas energías y con una gran sonrisa, ya no tenia novio ahora tenia prometido y eso la tenia demasiado feliz. Además era navidad y la fecha aun le hacia ilucion, parecía mas grande pero realmente solo tenia 10 años.

Era el único dia en el que comia comida humana, pues su abuela esme hacia un pastel delicioso que a nessie le encantaba.

Bajo a la cocina y se encontró a sus padres sentados en la barra del desayunador riendo.

-buenos días-dijo abrazando a Edward.

-hola mi amor-la saludaron al uniso.

-¿demaciado feliz?-le pregunto bella, ella asintió sonrojada.

-en eso no te pareces a tu madre-le dijo Edward nessie se pregunto por que y Edward al leerle la mente le respondio-digamos que a bella no le hacia mucha ilucion casarse.

-¿acaso no estabas segura de amar a papa?-le pregunto interesada en el tema. Bella le sonrio dulcemente.

-claro que lo amaba y mucho pero mis prejuicios no me dejaban, pero al final lo hice y fue la boda mas hermosa que me pudiera imaginar.

-¡ja!-grito alice entrando a la cocina-sabia que no serian 100 años con 10 bastaron para que admitieras que te había gustado la boda-dijo sonriente.

-gracias alice-le dijo bella sinceramente.

-para esos somos hermanas-ambas se abrazaron.

…

El desayuno en el comedor en el que solo comieron nessie y Jacob fue como la tradición una mañana muy familiar mas de lo que la misma convivencia diaria era. Edward los sorprendio con una nueva melodía en el piano, además de tocar las ya clásicas nanas de bella y reneesme.

…

El resto del dia fue normal, vieron algunas películas y después bajaron al pueblo a ver un espectáculo que daban en la pequeña plaza.

Los cullen no festejaban la navidad como ahora, pero desde la llegada de bella y después de rennesme todo cambio, ahora la familia era mas grande y mas de 1 sueño se había cumplido.

::::::FIN::::::::


End file.
